They Watched
by Narwen Almiriel
Summary: An extremely short one-shot. The citizens of Gondor watch as their King is reconciled with his bride-to-be.


_Hello again, everyone! I am not dead, as you might have thought. Nor have I been suffering from some dreaded disease. I have simply been very busy. Here then, is a VERY short little piece, as proof that I am still around. Er… I kind of cheated. I wrote this on paper about two years ago. I was clearing my room out a few days ago, and found it amongst some other old writings. I decided to post it here and see if it was any good. My apologies in advance if it is not up to scratch. Sorry. And sorry about the rather lame title, too. I'm not feeling very imaginative right now. Anyway, read on. I must warn you, though, it's quite a pointless piece. So pointless, in fact, that I can't even call it a story. It's just a 'piece'. It doesn't even qualify as a drabble, because it's more than 100 words long. Hmpf. But still, read on._

_One more thing – Happy new year!!!_

**

* * *

Disclaimer – Anything you recognise belongs to the great Professor Tolkien. **

**They Watched**

The citizens of Minas Tirith, no, of Gondor, for they had come from far and wide just for this day, watched as the fair company made its way to the open gates of the White City. Every man, woman and child who was able to was gathered on each level of the city and anywhere else possible, not wanting to mess this event.

They watched as one as the newly crowned King Elessar along with the King's Guard, the remaining members of the Fellowship of the Ring and the nobles of the city waited at the gates. Slowly the fair company came to a halt, and the people marvelled at the fair folk – elves they were said to be – who sat atop their mounts. A faint glow seemed to radiate from their skin.

They watched as one elf, a great lord he seemed – tall and proud, dismounted along with a maiden, and made his way towards the King. The maiden was beautiful, wonderful, more than any of the people could ever have imagined. They would not have believed that such beauty was possible if they had not seen it with their own eyes.

The two fair beings stopped in front of the King.

The people watched as the elf lord put a sceptre, the sceptre of Annúminas, into one hand of the king, and in the other, he placed the hand of the maiden.

They watched as the King and the maiden embraced each other and kissed. Even from afar, the people could see the love that these two shared.

The citizens of Gondor may not have known the full story of their love. They may not have known of the sacrifice the maiden made for her love, or that soon a bitter parting from her family she would have to endure. But in that moment, any doubts anyone might have had about an elf becoming their Queen were dispelled. For they all knew as they watched, then and there, from the looks of happiness on both their faces, that the two of them were meant for each other. Arwen Undomiel would make their king very happy. And she would make Gondor very happy.

---------------- Fin ---------------

* * *

_So, what did you think? Did you like it, or was it absolute rubbish? Do review and let me know._

_Okay, now time for some proper apologies. I have not abandoned 'Toddlers and Tranquillity' or UWMA. It's just that I have spent the past three weeks i.e. all of the holidays, revising for my exams, which start next week. As a result, I am not usually in a very good mood, even when I do have a little spare time. Trying to revise two years worth of stuff in a month is very stressful. I had some work done on T&T before the holidays, but I can't bring myself to write any further because it is, really, a happy story, and I am not in the right frame of mind right now to write happy stories. Sorry to keep you waiting. But I promise that I will get the next chapter finished and post it as soon as my exams are over. I had a little bit of free time yesterday and started work on a rather depressing little piece about poor old heartbroken Celeborn. I will post it soon, hopefully, if I have time to finish it. Once again, sorry!_

_I would just like to thank all those who reviewed T&T. I will try to include individual responses when I post the next chapter. But your reviews really make me happy. I had absolutely no idea when I started writing it that so many people would read, let alone like, such a pointless story. But it is going somewhere (in my head only, at the moment). Thank you very much!_

_Just a little note to Malara – Thank you for that! I'm going to need all the luck I can get. Really. By the way, what did you think of this?_

_That's all for now, because I have just realised that my notes are actually longer than the piece itself._

_Until the next post. Bye!_

_- Narwen_


End file.
